


Привязанный

by Rik_i



Category: Eden - Stanisław Lem
Genre: Fantastic, Hints on relationships, M/M, Robot Feels, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rik_i/pseuds/Rik_i
Summary: Не подбирайте ничейных роботов...





	Привязанный

**Author's Note:**

> После "Симптома" версия о том, что было бы, если б Анела взяли с собой, не давала мне покоя почти год)) Надо было ее как-то выплеснуть ))  
> Анела придумала не я, а пан Станислав (см. рассказ "Несчастный случай")
> 
> Можно и какоридж (с)
> 
> Плейлист, если кому: https://music.yandex.ru/users/esse132016/playlists/1009

− Проснись, − сказала темнота голосом Координатора.

Кибернетик мгновенно вынырнул из сна, вздрогнув всем телом. Он ненавидел внезапные пробуждения, и даже годы работы в космосе не смогли этого изменить. Отвратительно, когда мышцы, секунду назад расслабленные, звенят от напряжения, а сердце тревожно бухает в грудной клетке, как старинный колокол.

− Прости, но кое-что произошло, ты должен это увидеть. Точнее, услышать.

Кибернетик медленно выдохнул, наощупь отщелкнул ремни, предохраняющие от внезапной невесомости, перевернулся на спину и с трудом открыл глаза. Накануне он работал допоздна, вахта не скоро, так что он намеревался выспаться как минимум до полудня. Вгляделся в циферблат часов на запястье. Десять утра по бортовому времени. Что могло случиться? Координатор стоял рядом, смотрел странно, но на лице его не было тревоги. Скорее всего, что-то незначительное. Палёным не пахло, по крайней мере, и сирены не ревели.

− Что-нибудь с автоматами контроля?

Координатор молча покачал головой.

− А-а. Кофеварка опять сломалась?

Шутка с кофеваркой была довольно примитивной, но Кибернетик попадался на нее дважды, чем вызывал шквал насмешек. В третий раз он решил не рисковать и перепрограммировал безобидную машинку на подачу приторно-сладкого лимонада вместо кофе, чтоб им пусто было.

Координатор усмехнулся:

− Иди сам посмотри.

− Сейчас, − пробурчал Кибернетик ему вслед и зарылся поглубже под одеяло. Соблазн провалиться обратно в измятую негу сна был велик, но любопытство уже понемногу взялось за него. Подъём.  
Сначала он заглянул в лабораторию, но там было пусто. В библиотеке тоже. Он собрался было подняться в рубку, вдруг действительно что-то... Но услышал голоса из кухни.

Значит, кофеварка. И не надоело им?

− Доброе утро.

Голос у Анела оказался приятным − первое, что пришло в голову. И следом, невесть почему, Кибернетика охватил острый, колючий гнев. Должно быть, это отразилось на его лице, так что Инженер тихонько присвистнул:

– Кажется, их нужно оставить одних.

– Автомат-то, как выяснилось, разговорчивый, кто бы мог подумать, – заметил Химик, выходя из кухни последним с упаковкой галет и стаканчиком кофе.

Анел – автомат нелинейный нового поколения – бродил за Кибернетиком по Базе всю неделю. Само по себе такое внимание к его скромной персоне не было чем-то из ряда вон, подобное изредка случалось. То маленькие уборщики начинали бегать следом и тыкаться в ноги, как ополоумевшие кошки, то трехметровые столоподобные арктаны зачем-то вставали за спиной, вроде средневековых рыцарей в латах. Доктор иногда упражнялся в остроумии на эту тему, но Кибернетику в голову не приходило обижаться. Да и, по правде сказать, мысли о том, что же именно заставляет машины тянуться следом, особенно его не волновали. Может, потому и не сразу обратил внимание на автомат, который всё время оказывался рядом: на складе, в столовой, в гостинице. Мелькал на периферии зрения раз за разом, казалось, выжидая удобного случая, чтобы что-то сказать.

Вот только обнаружилось, что автомат этот, обладая огромным пластом лексики, в том числе и специализированной, а также самой современной звуковой начинкой − полностью исправной, это Кибернетик проверил лично и на совесть − не мог вымолвить ни слова. Кибернетик подозревал у него стрессовый симптом, была там какая-то история с бывшим руководителем научно-исследовательского отдела, непосредственным начальником Анела. Толком расспросить местных специалистов не получалось, все вокруг были страшно заняты, да и в целом Анелом никто особо не интересовался. Разрываясь между подготовкой к старту и настойчивым автоматом, Кибернетик понимал, что не может улететь, оставив ситуацию как есть. Знал, что не его это дело, а чувствовал себя при этом все равно препаршиво. 

Координатор был единственным, кто не прошелся по поводу благотворительного сбора бесхозных роботов по всем системам. Но ему эта молчаливая драма, разыгрывающаяся в считанные сутки до старта, порядком надоела. Он заперся с заместителем начальника Базы в кабинете и вышел оттуда с подписанным контрактом на аренду нелинейника. Взамен экипаж обязался доставить несколько зондов к одной из экзопланет системы Тигардена; крюк в три недели, Кибернетик всякого наслушался от товарищей, разумеется. Они долетели, запустили эти чертовы зонды и в настоящее время набирали скорость для прибытия к месту своей основной работы, а Кибернетик уже исчерпал весь запас идей и способов заставить Анела говорить. Разбирать его на части запрещалось тем же контрактом. Автомат молчал как индийская гробница. Молча же и продолжал таскаться за ним − теперь уже по всему кораблю.

И вот вам, пожалуйста – «доброе утро».

Кибернетик сел за стол, взлохматил волосы, почесал лоб. Мысли путались, но иррациональная злость понемногу отступала, покалывая противными иголочками в висках. 

– Я слушаю, – сказал он наконец.

– Что вы хотите узнать?

Конструктор Анела наверняка или считал себя крайне остроумным или был поклонником какого-нибудь популярного актера кинематографа – а чем еще можно объяснить этот глубокий, нарочито вельветовый баритон, вложенный в звуковые платы. Обычное механическое скрежетание, от которого отваливаются уши и ноет печень, видимо, уже вышло из моды.

– Ты исправен, но молчал. Почему?

Кибернетик приготовился узнать про особые, не регистрируемые аппаратурой аберрации или о чем-то подобном, что пропустил – все-таки с нелинейниками он сталкивался не часто. Но Анел ответил:

– Не знаю.

– Как это так?!

– Я не могу идентифицировать данное отклонение. 

Когда Анел говорил, его губы чуть двигались, мягко, почти незаметно, но выглядело это совсем не искусственно. Вообще перемещался он плавно и уверенно – сказывались суммы, вложенные в разработку. Неизвестно, чем руководствовались создатели, но они придали автомату максимально человекоподобные формы. Из-за крупных плечевых сочленений издалека казалось, что стоит высокий накачанный атлет. Хромоникелевый гладкий череп – ровный, не какая-нибудь обрубленная полусфера или выступ – блестел под лампами. Лицо и большие ладони внешне ничем не отличались от остального панциря, но были сделаны из эластичных полимеров, на ощупь очень напоминающих кожу. Человеческие черты лица, удивительно реалистичный разрез глаз с полупрозрачной кобальтовой «радужкой», аккуратный нос, подбородок. Не то чтобы Кибернетик не замечал всего этого раньше; наверное, зазвучавший Анел стал восприниматься несколько иначе... 

– Ну, ладно. Когда началось отклонение?

Анел назвал точную дату, почти два земных года назад. Не тогда ли случилась трагедия на Базе? Нужно будет проверить... Раздумывая, Кибернетик налил себе кофе и расхаживал из угла в угол, натыкаясь на стулья. Анел ждал. 

– И что же ты хотел сообщить? 

– Ничего.

– Не морочь мне голову, – Кибернетик стукнул кружкой о стол. – На кой черт ты тогда шатаешься за мной, как привязанный?

– На это тоже нет ответа. Я не знаю.

– Это что, розыгрыш? 

– Нет. Но ведь вы взяли меня с собой не из-за желания найти некий клад в моих внутренностях?

Кибернетик хмыкнул:

– Предположим. Вот только мне не нравится ощущать себя сентиментальным болваном.

– Поверьте, это не было целью.

– Так. А что было?

– Не знаю. Надеюсь, вы не слишком разочарованы.

Умеют ли автоматы лгать? До нынешнего утра Кибернетик был абсолютно уверен, что нет. Анел склонил голову к плечу – этакое совсем человеческое движение, почти кокетливый жест, которому не хватало очаровательной улыбки. Подцепил от кого-то… Нелинейники, в отличие от остальных автоматов, способны к самостоятельному обучению. Скоро он начнет ругаться как Физик и хохмить как Доктор, вот это будет комедия.

– И надеюсь, теперь я не стал вам менее интересен в качестве объекта для исследований.

"Но кто же, кто научил его улыбаться глазами?" – неожиданно подумал Кибернетик.

В коридоре торчали Доктор и Инженер. Доктор курил; пряные ленточки дыма, танцуя, уносились вверх, подхваченные климатизаторами.

– Вижу, остались самые любопытные.

– Мы, между прочим, столь же и тактичны, заметил? А могли бы подслушивать под дверью. Рассказывай, он выложил тебе Главную Тайну?

– Можно подумать, мы играем в космических пиратов, - скривился Кибернетик.

– Дьявольски скучно! – возмутился Инженер. – А тут хоть какая-то загадка.

– Он не знает, что это за отклонение, и я пока не знаю тоже.

– В самом деле? Жаль… Ну что ж, с ним хотя бы интересно поболтать, какое-никакое, а развлечение.

– Вот и болтай, а я пошел досыпать.

– Постой, у меня есть гипотеза… – начал Доктор, смеясь.

– Ох, избавь меня от гипотез, они порядком осточертели. Просто еще один универсальный автомат на борту, забудьте.

– А как же разгадка тайны? – прокричал вслед Инженер. – Ты что, вот так сдашься?

Доктор покачал головой:

– Что-то мне подсказывает, он и хотел бы, да не получится…

– Я анализировал, – сказал Анел.

Его сильный матовый голос внезапно вытеснил долгую тишину, и Кибернетик невольно повел плечами – мурашки волной сошли от затылка вниз, точно эхо. Программирование автоматической разведки занимало его уже несколько дней, а иногда и ночей. Чаще всего он устраивался в навигационной рубке за Вычислителем, но иногда перебирался то в кухню, то в библиотеку. Анел неизменно следовал за ним. Сейчас он сидел на раскладном стуле между стеллажами – наверное, оттуда удобнее всего разглядывать человека за столом.

– Что именно? 

– Вы спрашивали, почему я всегда рядом. Я размышлял над этим.

Кибернетик встал, с наслаждением потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы. 

– Интересно. И каковы результаты?

– Мне нравится наблюдать за вами.

– То есть, как это – «нравится»? – Кибернетик подумал, что ослышался. 

Уголки губ Анела коротко дернулись вверх.

– Нелинейники могут воспринимать и оценивать некоторые вещи с эстетической точки зрения. Творчество, например. Живопись, скульптура. Мне что-то нравится, а что-то оставляет равнодушным. Вопрос моего вкуса – это последовательность распределения потенциалов в сети.

– Догадываюсь. Но при чем здесь я?

– В некотором смысле человек не отличается от произведения искусства.

– Ну-у, – буркнул Кибернетик. – Это ты, пожалуй, хватил.

– И все же.

– Ты имеешь в виду интеллект?

– В первую очередь эмоции. В моем случае, вероятнее всего, имеет значение зрительное восприятие. Впрочем, как я уже упомянул, предпочтения – дело вкуса. Я лишь подобрал наиболее близкую грамматическую категорию. В техническом отношении это микротоки, возникающие в синапсах, когда я нахожусь рядом с вами.

– Ну что ж, это кое-что объясняет, – заметил Кибернетик. 

– Кое-что, несомненно, – согласился Анел. Сарказм, похоже, был ему неведом.

«Значит, когда Черный понимает без команд или какой-нибудь случайный автомат начинает ходить следом – это тоже своего рода микровозбуждения в контурах? – подумал Кибернетик. – Но что-то ведь… Должен быть некий импульс извне. Получается, от меня самого? Что за вздор!».

– Ладно, это старый ребус – выяснять, почему автоматы так реагируют только на меня и ни на кого больше. Много чести, но сейчас я зверски голоден и согласен даже на… 

– Автоматы? – Анел встал. – Какие?

Кибернетик отмахнулся:

– Поспрашивай у членов экипажа, они расскажут тебе несколько забавных историй. 

– Еще минуту, пожалуйста, – Анел приблизился и вдруг взял его за руку, будто собирался пожать ее. – Могу я узнать кое-что у вас?

Раньше он сам никогда не нарушал личного пространства, но внезапное прикосновение, пожалуй, не было неприятным. 

– Спрашивай.

– Вам мешает мое внимание?

Из-за его почти двухметрового роста приходилось задирать голову, особенно когда он был так близко. Что ж, иногда Анел напоминал часового на посту или телохранителя. Со стороны могло показаться, что автомат бездельничает, а меж тем занятий ему хватало: то и дело кто-нибудь из экипажа привлекал его к своим текущим делам в лабораториях, в машинном. Но каждую свободную минуту Анел оказывался поблизости – в каюте ли, за плечом ли. Это не отвлекало, нет, но вызывало смутно волнующие ощущения. Кибернетик еще не разобрался с ними.

– Не сказал бы. Ты не мешаешь.

– Хорошо. Еще один вопрос. То, что вы делали с Доктором недавно, – Анел коротко прикоснулся к своему лицу. – Это имеет какой-то смысл?

Кибернетик нахмурился. О чем он? Что еще за откровения? Они ведь никогда не… Да какое там, помилуйте! Случайно столкнулись в коридоре, Доктор, быстро оглянувшись, притянул его к себе за комбинезон, мазнул губами по щеке, уголку рта и… И всё, дальше они разошлись по своим делам. Этого никто не мог заметить!

Только вот Анел оснащен мощными тепловизорами, и ему вовсе необязательно подглядывать из-за угла.

Анел все еще держал его за руку, и Кибернетик вдруг обнаружил, что не может освободиться. Сильные пальцы крепко сомкнулись на ремешке часов. Немигающий взгляд слишком выразительных глаз – зачем, черт подери, делать такое автомату? – тоже удерживал на месте. По спине пробежал мятный холодок, не страх, скорее раздражение, но приправленное чем-то очень нехорошо будоражащим. 

– Ты не поймешь. У тебя нет нервных окончаний.

– Есть, – сказал Анел с небольшой запинкой. – Их не так много и они не такие совершенные, как у людей, но... есть. Здесь.

Крепкая хватка разжалась, и Анел аккуратно прижал ладонь Кибернетика к своему лицу. Подвижные веки сомкнулись, автомат стоял не шевелясь, потом вдруг легчайшая дрожь пронзила его корпус. Какое-то время Кибернетик слышал лишь свое неровное дыхание. 

– Я, кажется, понял, – сказал наконец Анел.

Он отпустил пальцы человека медленно, словно нехотя.

Доктор развернулся на стуле, приподнял бровь.

– «Ибо нет ничего тайного, что не сделалось бы явным», – процитировал он. – И что теперь, побежит кричать об этом на всю галактику?

– Конечно нет! – прошипел Кибернетик, откидываясь на прохладную кушетку. Доктор хмыкнул и начал прикреплять электроды к его груди и голеням.

– Тогда чего ты так взволновался? Испортишь мне всю кардиограмму.

– Я что-то упускаю, – пробормотал Кибернетик. – Микротоки – это прелестно, но должно быть что-то еще.

– Вот не хочешь ты послушать мою гипотезу. А зря. После сообщенного тобой, я в ней, можно сказать, укрепился.

Кибернетик вздохнул:

– Валяй. Только если это не какая-нибудь пошлость, терпеть этого не могу.

– Собственно, это не совсем гипотеза, так, пища для размышлений... Вспомни, когда у твоего автомата прорезался голос, до или после нашей маленькой встречи в коридоре? Вот, пожалуй, и все. – Доктор пощелкал тумблерами. – А сейчас глубокий вдох и лежи смирно.

Кибернетик хотел было спросить, к чему он клонит, но память уже подкинула нужное воспоминание, и теперь события нанизывались на него как бусины на нить. Старт, поправки курса. Он пытался «разговорить» Анела, но не преуспел. Длительная подготовка и запуск зондов; чудом обошлось, когда у одного из них заклинило обратный клапан. Потом бесконечные проверки. Было совсем не до нежностей. И не до Анела. 

– Задумался? – спросил Доктор, пошуршал длинной лентой. – Готово, можешь вставать.

Кибернетик потянулся за рубашкой. Все это отдавало низкосортным фантастическим романом, из тех, что продаются в мягких обложках в каждом киоске каждого порта. То есть, было столь неправдоподобным, что, пожалуй, не мешало бы проверить. Анел ведь нашпигован всевозможными датчиками, крайне чувствительными.

– Спасибо.

– За что? – удивился Доктор.

– За гипотезу.

– Помогло?

– Пока не знаю.

Жесткость волос на затылке, тепло дыхания, горьковатый привкус табака на языке, неторопливый нежный отклик – слегка подзабытые за пару месяцев ощущения. Кибернетик пил их мелкими глотками, подставляясь под ответные касания, пока не понял, что плавно соскальзывает к точке невозврата. Тогда он осторожно разомкнул объятья.

– Что ты? – тихо спросил Доктор.

Кибернетик качнул головой и отступил назад.

– Ничего. Просто.

Доктор моргнул. 

– Ладно, – сказал он. – Останешься?

– Позже.

– Ладно, – повторил Доктор.

Анел, как всегда, ожидал неподалеку и сразу же подошел сам. Кибернетик знал, что автомат не будет обнюхивать, как собака, и поэтому старался подметить каждую мелочь. Вот веки раскрылись чуть шире, дрогнули ноздри – или все-таки воображение разыгралось, ведь газосенсоры у него не в голове. Анел опустил взгляд на открытую шею человека, потом снова посмотрел в лицо. Размер зрачков, температура тела, частота дыхания, пульс, цвет кожи губ. Чужой запах. Анализаторы работали на полную, в этом не было сомнений. И без того взбудораженный прикосновениями Доктора, Кибернетик на мгновение почувствовал себя полностью обнаженным под этим взглядом.

– Могу я чем-то помочь?

«Вот оно!», – мысленно воскликнул Кибернетик. Лицо и поза Анела могли не выражать ровным счетом ничего, – и не должны были, ведь это все-таки машина, – но голос его выдал. Кибернетик мог поспорить на что угодно – сейчас в нем прозвучала отчетливая злость. Даже руки зачесались, так захотелось разобрать Анела на месте, добраться до той электрической цепи, что меняла тон звуковых колебаний в зависимости от возбуждения тонких отделов монокристалла мозга.

Нет. В зависимости от испытываемых эмоций. 

– Не нужно. 

Когда погиб прежний компаньон Анела, эту чувствительную схему, должно быть, коротнуло. Автомат не мог говорить, хотя внешне аппаратура показывала полный порядок. Но вот что-то снова встряхнуло все контуры, и теперь с почти стопроцентной уверенностью можно было сказать, что именно. 

Кибернетик остановился, часто дыша, подставил мокрое от пота лицо потоку прохладного кондиционированного воздуха. На накладках тренажера остались влажные следы. Пора было заканчивать с полезными нагрузками, Инженер уже ждал его в навигационной для расчетов завтрашнего роста ускорения. 

– Могу я поговорить с вами? – звучно сказал Анел за спиной, и Кибернетик чуть не выронил бутылку с водой.

– Черт! Подкрадываешься! Не делай так!

– Простите, – в голосе, кажется, промелькнула улыбка. – Больше этого не повторится.

Последние несколько дней Анел почти не показывался на глаза, пропадал в лабораториях что ли; Физик с головой погрузился в какой-то сложный эксперимент, и помощь автомата там была как нельзя кстати. 

– Что у тебя? – Кибернетик открыл нишу в переборке и наклонился к фиксаторам, но Анел оказался проворнее и сам сложил тренажер на место. – Говори скорей, ужасно хочется в душ.

– Мне необходимо знать, считаете ли вы всё происходящее со мной дефектом.

– Происходящее? – насторожился Кибернетик. – Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Вы ведь знаете, – серьезно произнес Анел и внезапно опустился перед ним на корточки. Смотрел теперь немного снизу вверх. – Вот это. Моя аддикция.

Кибернетик невольно подался назад, но уперся спиной в рифленую крышку ниши.

– Поясни, – хрипло потребовал он.

Телесный материал больших ладоней был неожиданно теплым; какие еще фокусы могут проделывать нелинейники? Анел чуть сжал под коленями, повел вверх по бедрам, бережно, мягко проследил пальцами разогретые мышцы и остановился там, где начиналась ткань шорт. Кибернетик не шевелился. Ждал, что вот-вот, в следующую секунду нахлынет тошнота отвращения, а ее всё не было. Мысль же о том, что автомат может навредить, не укладывалась в голове, отторгалась разумом, как чужеродная. Такого не случалось еще никогда.

– Я не сделаю вам ничего дурного, – прозвучало словно бы в подтверждение.

– Вред человеку можно причинить не только физически.

– Да. Но вы не против контакта, – заметил Анел. – Я уверен в этом до сотой доли процента, иначе не начал бы этот разговор. Сейчас вы напряжены, но не от страха или неприязни, так? Рискну предположить, что это азарт исследователя. Вы прежде всего ученый. И я вам не противен.

«А ведь он прав», – подумал Кибернетик.

– С тобой действительно неладно, и да, я хочу знать, почему. А уж после сделаю выводы о пригодности.

Анел положил руки на пояс и стиснул, сильно, до боли; Кибернетик резко вдохнул, но продолжал стоять молча, пораженный этой короткой вспышкой. Прикосновения вновь стали осторожными, Анел неспешно приласкал косые мышцы пресса, нежно огладил под ребрами, стирая подсыхающие полоски пота. И вдруг вжался лицом в солнечное сплетение. 

– Раньше у меня не регистрировалось таких потребностей, – заговорил он чуть быстрее, чем обычно. – Был когда-то один человек, но… это другое. Мне нравилось наблюдать за вами, как вы двигаетесь, говорите, как обращаетесь с другими автоматами. Рядом с вами базовая эмоция постепенно усложнилась. Отныне мне нужно большее. 

– Встань, – скорее попросил, чем приказал Кибернетик. 

Анел послушно выпрямился, но тут же его руки легли на плечи человека, кончиками пальцев он водил по шее, слегка нажимая на горло. Замер ненадолго, жадно вглядываясь в лицо, коснулся подбородка, обвел губы, скулы. «Ну, этого он нигде не мог подсмотреть», – рассеянно подумал Кибернетик, не успевая отслеживать собственные мысли и реакции, которые перепутались, сплелись в мягкий комок. А смущения почему-то не было совсем. Как странно: потеряться в ласках автомата оказалось легче легкого. 

– Ты ведь заговорил на следующий день, после того, как… – он не закончил, потому что Анел издал скрежещущий звук. Он возник откуда-то изнутри стальной груди, на миг встряхнул весь корпус.

– Да. Ревность – приобретенная реакция, ее не было в моих программах. Я могу разложить на составляющие ваш запах. Знаю, когда вы недовольны или возбуждены. Андрогены, серотонин. Анализ частоты колебаний голоса. Сопоставление… Впрочем, вы всё это знаете тоже. Я отмечаю, как вы меняетесь, когда он рядом. Невероятно, но, кажется, этот факт злит меня. Вы знали, что дверь в медпункт можно заклинить? 

– Что… – по коже рвануло холодом, Кибернетик толкнул Анела в грудь, тот на удивление легко качнулся назад. – Что ты такое говоришь?!

– Вам бы это не понравилось, никому бы не понравилось, поэтому я сдержался. По всем возможным нормативам, техническим и человеческим, меня следует отключить. – С его голосом теперь что-то происходило, на нем словно бы появлялись трещины, они ширились, разбегались неотвратимо, ломая слова, которые уже едва можно было разобрать. – Я хочу держать вас в руках. Касаться. Ощущать постоянно. Вплавить в себя. Хуже всего то, что я хочу вас для себя одного. Если бы это было возможно… 

«Прекрати!» – хотел крикнуть Кибернетик, но Анел замолчал сам, на полуслове. Отступил на шаг, несколько раз дрогнул и застыл. 

Снова.

Огромный, тяжелый, холодный. Немой. Каким и положено быть автомату. То человеческое, что так сильно поразило Кибернетика минуту назад, будто угасало теперь, сворачиваясь, пряталось внутрь. 

Слишком человеческое, вероятно.

– Черт бы тебя, Анел!..

Стараясь игнорировать тяжесть в груди, Кибернетик лихорадочно соображал, цеплялся за формальности. Есть порядок действий на подобный случай. Необходимо поступить согласно всем предусмотренным параграфам. Ему не раз приходилось деактивировать автоматы, обычная процедура... Анел опустил голову. Кибернетик никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что он принял решение и ждет своей участи. На команды уже не реагировал, стоял как влитой. 

– Сколько можно крутить педали, я жду те… – Инженер, сунувшийся было в открытую дверь, осекся. Напряженно глядя на обоих, шагнул в каюту. – Что произошло?

– Первый протокол, – сказал Кибернетик. Он положил ладони на виски Анела, там, где начинались круглые микрофоны «ушей»; не ощутив никакой вибрации, медленно убрал руки. Анел закрыл глаза.

– Скверно, – поморщился Инженер.

– Сделаешь это? – повернулся к нему Кибернетик. – То, о чем мы с тобой говорили, помнишь? Я не… 

Инженер молча оттеснил его плечом. 

В коридоре гулял сквозняк, но Кибернетик не уходил. Ждал, чувствуя, как наливаются синяки в тех местах, где сжимались пальцы Анела, вздрагивал в каком-то душном бессилии, пока Инженер не вышел к нему.

– Всё, – сказал он. – Терзаешься? Не стоит. Если он высказал намерение навредить кому-то из людей, рано или поздно кончилось бы плохо. Ты правильно сделал, что рассказал мне тогда об этом блоке.

– Да. Правильно.

Инженер похлопал себя по карманам, ища сигареты, вспомнил, что не курит, и махнул рукой.

– Ох, и попадёт же нам…

Координатор некоторое время стоял молча, задумчиво постукивая костяшками пальцев по столу, затем вышел и принес холодного пива. Запер двери в библиотеку. 

– Сердишься? – осторожно спросил Кибернетик, забирая у него банки.

– Да. И влеплю выговор, с занесением в личное. Обоим.

– Но это ведь только моя вина!

– За тихушничество, благородный мой. Вы обязаны были сразу сообщить мне о потенциальной опасности на борту. Где он сейчас?

– В кормовом отсеке. С остальными автоматами.

– Что Генрих с ним сделал?

– Перевел в режим гибернации. Это можно. И он был не настолько опасен...

– Правда? А ты мог бы поручиться, что автомат не начнет творить здесь мерзости? – Не дождавшись ответа, Координатор продолжил. – Ты чувствовал себя в безопасности рядом с ним? У него ведь появились потребности иного толка, нежели техническое обслуживание. 

Кибернетик поморщился:

– Перестань. 

– Извини. Эмоциональные потребности, так? Желания. Получается, он уже… не совсем автомат, в нашем понимании?

– Знаешь, я сейчас не способен на такие дискуссии. 

Некоторое время они молчали.

– Пожалуй, я не ощущал от него угрозы, – наконец сказал Кибернетик. – Скорее наоборот, если подумать. Но ты прав, мог пострадать кто-то другой. 

– Так что же все-таки с ним произошло?

Кибернетик покрутил в руках банку и сделал несколько глотков, прежде чем продолжить.

– Случайный фактор в группе процессов, так я могу объяснить. В конце концов, погрешности в выращивании монокристаллов для нелинейников – не такая уж редкость. Не буду пересказывать тебе основы интеллектроники. Возникновение базовых эмоций и… чувств еще может быть связано с первым сингулятором Анела. Кем он был, интересно. 

– Такой информации нам никто не даст, да теперь и не столь важно.

– Некая взаимосвязь, вероятно, образовалась на этапе «обучения». Слишком сильная эмоциональная привязанность в какой-то момент замыкала то, чем Анел мог ее выражать яснее всего – голос. Слабое место. Человек, собственно, тоже может онеметь от сильных переживаний, – Кибернетик устало откинулся в кресле, закрыл глаза. – Необходимо проанализировать более подробно, отследить комбинаторику возможных соединений.

– Этим, полагаю, на Базе и займутся, когда мы вернем его. Но вряд ли техника скажет, откуда берутся настоящие чувства. 

– Я не считаю его дефектным из-за этого.

– Сейчас ты переносишь сферу человеческих состояний на автомат. Анел – исключение из правил. И он перешел некую грань.

– Да, перешел, – согласился Кибернетик. Фразу про дверь в медпункт толковать, конечно, следовало вполне однозначно. Что было бы, если б Анел умолчал о своих замыслах? Об этом не хотелось даже думать.

Координатор допил свое пиво.

– Что ж, до завтра мы тебя не трогаем, но потом мне нужен подробный отчет, иначе высажу тебя на ближайшем астероиде.

– Понял.

Координатор уже собрался было выйти, но задержался в дверях. Кибернетик смотрел на него из кресла. 

– И еще кое-что. Подумай-ка. Ты ведь все-таки открыл его тайну.

Кибернетик невесело усмехнулся:

– Но не свою. Ситуацию с Анелом еще можно объяснить, все-таки он совершенная модель. А остальные? Ведь отчего-то они привязываются ко мне?

Одна из множества причин, почему под руководством Координатора работается лучше всего – спокойная поддержка в нужный момент, скользящая в улыбке, взгляде. В голосе.

– А вот об этом тебе стоит поговорить с другим человеком.


End file.
